Eat, Darling Eat
by Tamakigirl
Summary: It had been days since his last meal and his sanity was thinning rapidly. Cannibalistic!Eren Detailed depictions or gore, violence and cannibalism. If you are at all sensitive to that DO NOT READ. Okay so yeah! Rated M for gore and blood. Read if you'd like! If you squint really hard you might see EreRi.
1. Eat, Darling Eat Chapter 1

It had been days, days since they had gotten trapped outside of the walls. Days since they had been safe, away from the Titans. Days since their last meals, showers and days since they'd slept. They were on the edge of insanity.

They remembered it as days, but in reality it had been weeks. About three. They still hadn't been found and their mental stability was wearing out. In the small, abandoned house about fourteen miles from the walls edge were Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer. They had been attacked by a Titan on an expedition a few weeks ago and separated from the group. By now they were probably presumed dead. And the way it was faring, they might as well have been.

Armin, Mikasa and Connie were the most stable.

The other two were slightly less so, sometimes going unconscious, starring at the others with blank eyes. Mumbling to themselves.

It wasn't well.

Eren sat up immediately when he smelled the deliciously tempting smell of food. Something his body desperately needed. Where was that smell coming from? His eyes were blurred but as soon as they focused they had locked on their target.

Meat.

He lunged, growling like a rabid animal and sunk his teeth down into the deliciously juicy meal. As he ripped it off of the bone and chewed it he realized there was a loud noise surrounding him. He covered his ears hastily and looked up at where the noise had come, Armin looked down at him in terror, a scream resonating from his lips. Everyone was screaming. Why? Why was everyone screaming? He was simply eating. He needed to eat. Needed to get rid of this strong hunger.

Armin struggled as Eren bit into his arm again, making the red crimson puddle below the blonde grow larger. "EREN! S-STOP!" Armin screamed in agony, feeling his pale flesh rip away from the bone.

The scream was interrupted when Eren grabbed hold of the blonde's head, pulling it forward before smashing it against the ground with all his strength, hoping that would stop the obsessive screaming. It did.

He heard weeping and screaming, not nearly as loud and annoying as the first though so he would finish his meal and then make it stop.

"ARMIN!" Mikasa screamed in complete horror, the blood long gone from her face. Eren met her eyes for a moment, letting a feral growl tumble from his lips before licking his lips and eating the muscle underneath the light colored thin skin.

After he was finished and had stripped all meat from the small body and eaten all the organs but one he reached into the carcass, pulling out the dark red organ, the one he recognized as the heart in his hunger induced insanity.

He bit into it and moaned, it was the best thing he could ever remember tasting. He heard someone gasp and looked to his right where the others here huddled in fear, not able to leave the room in fear of being eaten by the other monsters.

Sasha had Connie's hand in her mouth, biting off the four longest fingers effectively and making a girlish high-pitch scream of pain come from his throat. Mikasa jumped away, trying to get away from the two cannibalistic creatures, tears falling from her eyes. Connie struggled to get away but Sasha straddled him, holding him down against the floor.

"S-Sa-Sasha!" He cried, looking up at the girl he liked, that was staring down at him with a face of pure hunger. She leaned down and bit his neck, it would of been counted as sensual had she not ripped the skin away on top of his collarbone, pulling it out and licking it, continuing her feast. Meat was meat.

Mikasa screamed when Eren looked to her, she was usually the strong one, the one to survive. But now... She was completely terrified.

Eren crawled over to her, making as little noise as possible, creeping up on his prey.

"Eren! It's m-me, Mikas-sa!" She whimpered as she put her hand wearily our towards him, hoping, praying that he would snap out of his trance.

His eyes widened and he looked around, seemingly out of his animalistic trance.

Mikasa cried out in joy, pointing to Sasha who was now done with... With the body she had been eating, looking still hungry and eyeing Mikasa.

Eren signaled for Mikasa to attack her at the same time he did and they got her pinned down to the floor.

Mikasa tried talking to her, saving her but it wasn't working like it had Eren.

"Sasha! Sasha! Wake up! Please!" Mikasa pleaded. Sasha was struggling until suddenly she fell limp. Mikasa's eyes widened and she looked at Eren, who was currently pulling Sasha's heart out of her chest. "EREN!" Mikasa yelped. Eren hissed, knowing he'd been found out. He tackled his adopted sister, making her cry in sorrow. "It's easier to take one out with two." Eren laughed in her ear as he pulled out her throat, a large eerie grin plastered onto his blood-soaked face.

He laid down on the floor, sleeping contently through the night. Surrounded by his friend's bodies.

When he awoke he looked around, realizing what he had done, crying, screaming in utter and complete despair. His stomach growled and his eyes faded, half lidded. His fingernails dug into his palm as he eyed the corpses. His humanity was wearing thin.

He slowly pulled himself over to the bodies, licking his lips.


	2. Eat, Darling Eat Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Levi wiped the blood off of his blades and surveyed the surrounding areas, the brats were nowhere to be seen. He knew, he could feel that they weren't dead for he knew that feeling all too well.

A house on the horizon sparked his interest and he signaled for the group of military members to follow his lead.

His horse galloped quickly towards the structure, not distracted at all. There was a Titan near the house, walking around aimlessly, but eyeing the house. Telling Levi that there was something important inside. He made his horse quicken ever more so, coming up on the house almost instantly.

He pressed him 3DMG's trigger and the ropes swung out, effectively attacking to the tree in the front yard.

He swung around and did a graceful twirl in the air as he landed atop the Titan, slicing a large chunk of its neck away, making it fall to the ground.

As he got to the house's front step he stayed as silent as possible, not sure who or what could be inside. But if it was finding the cadets again it would be worth it. Or at least Eren. Humanity's last hope.

He was practically the only reason Erwin allowed this expedition outside of the walls so quickly after the last.

He pushed the wooden door open, trying to keep it from creaking but slightly failing as it creaked loudly. He cursed inside his head but carried on inside the house.

It was empty, no furniture, people. He looked around upstairs inside all the rooms as a few military officers came in the door to help him in his investigation.

He had searched the whole house, and his hopes that they were still alive was thinning. He didn't want to give up but, it was most likely true. Although they were all strong, they were still all young and probably would of had a hard time surviving.

As he was walking towards the front door of the house he noticed a door, a door that he hadn't seen before.

He walked to it and flung it open, instantly putting his hand against his nose as the smell of death hit him head on. The light from the windows shone into the door slightly and revealed steps going down. The basement.

He took a lantern from on of the officers, one they were saving in case they got trapped outside in night but oh well.

He stepped down the old, rotting stairs, mumbling in his head about how filthy they were.

He lifted the lantern when he got to the bottom, barely lighting up the small room. But he could see something. Blood. Lots of blood.

He had to close his eyes for a moment, keeping himself from gagging.

He was now hoping that he had not found the missing cadets.

But to no avail, in the middle of a puddle of blood with a few human bones fixed in sat none other than Eren Jaeger. Levi stared him down warily, not sure if he was dead or alive, barely able to recognize him through the thick blood covering his body.

"Eren." He put out in a strong, deep voice.

Wrens head snapped up and their eyes met.

"L-Levi." EREN stuttered.

"Eren, are you hurt? I've come to get you out of here"

"I'm not hurt. But the others.. The others are dead." He said sadly.

"What happened to them?" Levi asked, slightly worried about the answer knowing that nothing had been in the basement other than him and the cadets.

"I. A-ate. Them." Eren mumbled out through tears. Running to Levi who stood there in shock for a moment before wrapping his arm around the body. Both horrified and understanding the dire situation Eren mush of been in to resort to such retched methods.

"Eren. You have to come back with us to the wall. Where you're safe."

He gazed back at the pick of grotesque corpses scattering the room as we went up the stair. His heart and stomach both feeling sick.

Eren was shaking all the way back to Wall Maria and Levi wasn't sure if it was hunger, exhaustion or fear of what would happen to him.

He nearly let go of Eren, who he was holding onto the horse with his arms when Eren bit down on his wrist, biting hard enough to draw blood.

"Eren stop. This is an order."

The brown haired man met eyes with the raven haired and a spark of realization passed through them.

"L-Levi. I'm sorry." He cried in a hoarse voice, tears streaming down his face.

They rode in silence the rest of the way, the other officers eyeing him very warily.

They entered the castle and went straight to the dungeon where Eren was chained to the wall immediately.

Levi was disgusted and disturbed by his previous action. But he felt sorry for the boy, knowing what starvation can push a human being to. He wasn't going to hold it against him. Even if everyone else did.

He stood at the cage door, talking to Erwin and telling him "most" of what had happened, leaving out a few of the more grotesque details and the part where Eren had attacked Levi on the way back to the walls.

"He is under your jurisdiction. This can't get to the Military Police or our only known Titan-Shifter will be dead. As long as he doesn't try anything, I won't say a thing. I have had the officers that went along with you vow to be silent on the issue. He is completely in your charge, Ackerman." Erwin rumbled, looking down at the other.

Levi nodded as Erwin Smith walked back up the stairs, leaving Levi and the filthy brat alone. He entered the cell and walked up to Eren.

"Was starvation your only reason, Jaeger?" He asked seriously, praying that his presumed answer was correct. Eren nodded. "Will you do it ever again?" He asked just as seriously. The Brunette shook his head with slight hesitation, which Levi noticed.

But he didn't say a word.


	3. Eat, Darling Eat Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had returned to normal around the castle, after a few weeks Eren had even been set free from his basement confinement, but people had been going missing since then. Barely noticeable people, the quite ones. They just disappear.

Everyone knows it isn't Eren because he was been under the corporals watch. It was becoming a large problem fast after about a week, ten people had gone missing. No one had any idea about where they might of left too.

After a week and a half they decided to send a group into the deep surrounding forest to see if they could find them.

Those people never returned.

It wasn't until Erwin Smith came himself to try and help.

He was riding through the woods, about six men following. They had reportedly hear screaming from the woods, alerting them and making their hopes rise that maybe the others were still alive.

They realized they had been mistaken as the entered a small clearing. Painted beautiful shades of red. They all froze as a cold breeze swept past them.

They dismounted and ran to the corpses, the large pile of them.

They were all cold but the top one. It must of been fresh.

As Erein turned around he realized he was alone. No officers, no horses. He got a shiver down his back as he heard child like chuckling.

Eren emerged from the brush and smiled at him. "Commander." He stated politely.

Erwin's large eyebrows furrowed. "It was you the whole time. Wasn't it, Jaeger?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Not alone." He smiled as Levi swung down from a tree behind Erwin, slicing his neck just like he would a vile Titan. Erwin gazed up, completely shocked as he took his last breath.

Eren hopped over to Levi, meeting eyes with him in a silent acceptance. "Go ahead." Levi all but ordered.

Eren was on Erwin's still body in a moment, licking his lips happily.

Afterwards Eren turned to his corporal, looking him up and down before jumping into him, slowly and lovingly biting into his flesh, making a meal he would cherish forever. Heichou, his Heichou.

Levi put his arms around Eren as he was eaten alive.

"Eat, Darling. Eat."


End file.
